A Truly Dashing Rainbow
by Wolf'sBurningMoon14
Summary: In an attempt at a new spell to change fur color, Twilight ended up casting the spell wrong by accident. Rainbow Dash, who she was practicing on, is now a stallion! Hiding this fact from the rest of her pony friends, what will she do when Fluttershy starts to fall for her as Blitz instead of Dash?
1. Chapter 1

"Are we almost done Twilight?! You know I hate sitting still!" Dash groaned as her hooves slid down her face, pulling on her bottom eyelids which snapped back when her hooves dropped back down to the floor.

"Almost Rainbow, just a bit longer before I can start practicing." The peuple mare said as her brows furrowed down in concentration, eyes scanning and absorbing the words of a book. The Cyan pony merely groaned louder and flopped down onto the floor of the library. "I have to make sure I get this spell right, Dash."

"Why didn't you ask some _other _pony, like Fluttershy?! She can sit still for long amounts of time just fine!"

"I did. All of the other ponies are busy, and Spike needs to be my assistant. May I just mention, _you_ were the one that agreed to help me."

"_You_ said it'd be cool! You left out the boring 'waiting' part." She complained, crossing her hooves. Twilight sighed in frustration, crossing her ears back as the book closed.

"Well, fortunately for you I am ready to begin now." Twilight said, clearly pleased with herself. Dash shot up in excitement.

"About time! This is going to be so, awesome! Let's get started!" The rainbow pony exclaimed.

"Twilight.." The miniature dragon pulled her ear down to her mouth to whisper in it. "Are you sure you don't want to wait and practice on a more calm pony? With Rainbow Dashmoving so much it may ruin the whole thing!"

Twilight giggled, rubbing her hoof on his head. "Not to worry Spike, I got this handled. Now Dash, please set your hooves back down on the ground and be still." She instructed. Dach folded her wings, falling down onto the floor in a perfect sitting position and with a thud. Her ears went back as she pouted.

"Alright, here we go..." Twilight told herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She began to mutter some words Dash didn't understand. Her horn started to glow white, as the pegasus was also surrounded by a glimmering light.

"Remember, stay calm and sit still." Spike reminded her as papers started flittering around from the gust the spell was causing, blowing their tails and the ponies' manes.

"Are you kidding? I am the definition of calm right now." Dash spoke triumphantly, yet kept her eyes on Twilight as they started to drip with concern. Spike held a thumb's up.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes then opened, gleaming a brilliant creamy-yellow. Her words grew louder as Twilight also started to float in the air due to the spell casting.

"Uh, Spike...?" Dash called out to him, but kept her eyes glued to the mare.

"Oh man, I don;t think that's supposed to happen...!" Spike cried out. He started for the magical pony, but all three of them were blown back as a blinding flash of light shot out from Twilight's horn and struck Dash.

Moments later, Twilight rose with a pained groan. She looked to the side, where Spike had laid beside her from the collision. She helped him up and he smiled at her, showing her that he was okay. Then she remembered.

"Dash?! Rainbow Dash?!" Twilight began to feel panic rising in her as she ran for a clutter of books that spilled when Dash hit a bookshelf. A grunt reached her ears as the mountain of books began to move, revealing cyan fur. Twilight and Spike began to smile, seeing that their friend was okay, but that was quickly wiped away when the Rainbow pony was completely revealed. Their eyes and mouth fell open and wide.

"Dang Twilight, that hurt, but that was so, cool!" Her wings began to flap, lifting her from the ground. She noticed her voice was deeper, and chuckled. "A voice changing spell? Uh, guess that's cool but I thought the trick was going to be more awesome than that. Good job though, it was a success." That's when their facial expressions sank in. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh... I think the spell changed more than just your voice, Dash..." Twilight murmured. Spike pulled up a mirror, showing dash a cyan stallion pegasus pony with choppy rainbow tail and mane. Dash let out a loud yell.

"Now that definitely wasn't supposed to happen..." Spike mumbled.

TT

Twilight dared a glance over at her friend, who was sitting on the floor, staring at herself, himself in the mirror. She placed the last fallen book back on the shelf and trotted to Rainbow's side.

"How could this happen, Twilight?! You studied the spellso much...! What was it even supposed to do?!" Whimpered the Rainbow stallion.

"It was supposed to change your fur color, but instead it changed your gender..."

"Really? Now _how_ could you have _possibly_ guessed that one?!" He, she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't know how it happened. I must have said something wrong,or wasn't concentrating enough. I have a reverse spell for the fur color change, but.. Not a gender swap. You'll have to be like this until I can think of how to change you back." Twilight flattened her ears in apology, feeling bad for doing this to her friend.

"You mean I'm stuck like for Celestia knows how long?!" Rainbow repeated.

"Well, yes, I'm afraid so." Twilight confirmed.

"This is the worst! I don't wanna be a stallion Twilight! You got to change me back, hurry! C'mon Egghead do some thinking! Use that horn of yours!" Rianbow shook the unicorn around. Twilight made a face of disapproval and was set down.

"I will work as fast as I can Dash but if I don't do it right who knows what else will change. I have to be careful, and you have to be patient." A knock came at Twilight's door.

"Uhm, Twilight? I'm finished with grooming the rabbits and feeding the ferrets... I was wondering if you still needed assistance..?" Fluttershy's soft voice came through.

"Oh no, Twilight no! The others can't know about this! They can't know I'm a stallion now! That's just humiliating!"

"Well what are you going to do Dash? You _are_ a stallion, what am I supposed to say, Fluttershy is right outside and I can't just send her away!"

"Think of something! I'm not Rainbow Dash! She's... In Baltimare to help somepony with something!"

"You can't hide in Ponyville, you can pretend not to be Dash but you still have the same cutie mark! I can't explain or change that!" She pointed her hoof at the cyan pony's flank. Dash flew into the back.

"Just, distract her I'll figure it out!" He said. Twilight rolled her eyes and opened the door, greeting her shy friend. Dash listened to them speak. Glacing around, he went over and grabbed a paint brush.

"Need some help?" Spike said, opening the door with a bucket of ice cream in his arms.

"Yes!" He said. Spike wandered over and grabbed the Brush from his jaws and started painting some more to the cutie mark.

"There, all done. You're good to go." Spike said, viewing his master piece. Not even looking to see what he painted, Rainbow calmly came out. Clearing his throat, he landed by Twilight.

"Hey, what's up Fluttershy?" He asked the yellow pony, but then realized he was now a stallion, and she wouldn't recognize him. Hopefully. Her light blue eyes only looked at him in surprise.

"Uhm..! Fluttershy this is Shining Armor's good friend, Rainbow.. Rainbow...Blitz!" Twilight covered quickly. "I tell him a lot about all of you, guess he got lucky about guessing the name!" Twilight laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that's right..!" 'Blitz' laughed along. Fluttershy cowered behind her light pink mane.

"Oh.. Uhm... Hi.." She whispered, barely audible.

"Just as shy as Twilight said you were. I guess that explains the name." Blitz rambled.

"I'm sorry for intruding Twilight, I didn't know you had company. I'll uhm.. Come visit again later. I was just seeing if you knew where Rainbow Dash was, and if you needed help.I didn't know she was leaving to Baltimare, she didn't, say anything." Flutterhsy shyly played with her hoof on the floor, still hiding in her mane.

"Yeah it was a sudden request, but I got the spell all figured out thanks to Bltz's help. It was a failure." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to heat that." Fluttershy murmured.

"Not a problem. I need to write a report to Celestia and start working, so would you do me a favor and take Blitz off my hooves?"

"What!" He exclaimed.

"A-are you sure..? It doesn't seem as if he wants to.. That's okay.." Lowering herself to the ground a bit she started to back up.

"No that's not it! I'll walk around Ponyville with you!" Blitz agreed a little to eagerly and a little too fast. A blush painted Fluttershy's cheeks.

"Well I see you two have this handled. I'll see you later Blitz, Fluttershy! Blitz, you better behave!" She said, scooting them out and closing the door behind the two. What had Blitz done..


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow sat there on Twilights front porch step, next to

Fluttershy. How could Twilight do this to her!? Dash guessed she

should start referring to herself as a him, and as Blitz... Biting his

lip, he peeked at Fluttershy, who sat there awkwardly. He cleared his

throat a bit.

"So... A tour, of Ponyville would be, cool." He said, although

her already knew where everything was. He did live here after all,

only, lived as Dash. Fluttershy looked at him, but he saw she only

cowered and squeaked an 'okay' at him. Or so he though she did. They

both stood, and walked together, side by side.

Blitz looked around. So many other ponies, mares, were staring at

him. He couldn't tell if this made him feel uncomfortable or smug.

Fluttershy turned a bit, showing him a rather fancy building. As if he

didn't know who lived here..

"Barton Boutique. My friend Rarity runs this store. I hope you

don't mind, I needed to stop here to get Opal." She said, in which was

still barely audible. She then headed inside, and he followed after.

"Fluttershy, darling so glad you could make it! Opal is just

dying to see you!" Rarity greeted the shy pony, not even glancing at

Blitz.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her either, but do you think I can pick

her up a bit later for her bath? I mean, if that's alright with you...

It's just, well I have company." Fluttershy told her, catching the

white mares attention. She turned, and finally gazed upon Blitz.

"Well well! What do we have here? A stallion?" Rarity speculated

as she trotted over, investigating him. He swallowed a bit, nervous

Rarity may just find out. She was good at paying attention to little

details, seeing as how she was a designer.

"Yes... His name is Rainbow Blitz, a special friend of Shining

Armour's." Fluttershy introduced.

"Mm, Shining Armour, now there is a stallion." She spoke

flirtatiously. "Royalty now as well. How divine... Anyway, what brings

a fellow stallion like you down to Ponyville?"

"Uhm, just visiting my friend Twilight Sparkle is all."

"You look an awful lot like our friend Rainbow Dash... Do you

know her? She happens to be the best flyer in all of Ponyville, if not

Equestria." That compliment was music to his ears, and naturally

started to swell the head.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of her. She's a pretty cool gal, just like

me. Only, you know, a mare, not a stallion. Mare." He laughed

nervously.

"Yes we know she's a mare de- In the good name of Celestia,

darling! Whatever is your cutie mark suppose to be!?" Rarity

screeched. His eyes widened and glanced back at his flank. It still

had the same cutie mark, only the cloud was painted black, snow around

the lightning bolt and a sun peering out from the cloud. Well, he

would have to have a talk with Spike now won't he.

"Oh, uh yeah it's kind of weird. It just shows that I'm.. Uhm,

good at switching the weather really fast! Yeah that's it!" He sighed

a bit in relief, he just hoped they bought it.

"That makes sense to me.." Fluttershy said nervously as she

rubbed her other front leg with her hoof.

"I suppose it does... Well, no big deal Fluttershy, you may come

and get Opal for her bath at anytime. You have more important things

to worry about, like showing this fine young fellow around Ponyville.

Why not show him Sugarcube Corner next? I hear Pinkie is making some

free samples to increase sales." Rarity suggested. Fluttershy smiled.

"That sounds wonderful. If, you want to that is." She said,

turning to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Fluttershy

was patted by Rarity.

"Of course he does darling, no pony in their right mind would

miss out on going to Sugarcube Corner. Now hurry along you two." She

said as both were shoved out to the front step, just like at

Twilight's. the door closed behind them.

TT

"Please follow me..." Fluttershy whispered, going back to being

as shy as before they united with Rarity. She was clearly more

comfortable with another friend she knew around. She got up, and

trotted off slowly. Blitz was swift to stand next to her.

"So..." He said awkwardly. It was so much easier to communicate

with her as Dash, but as Blitz, being the new pony in town and not

supposed to know anything about any pony, it was much more difficult.

"Fluttershy!" A voice called, making both the yellow and cyan

ponies heads jerk up and look to the side. A small group of about four

mares were gathered and waving to them. Odd, Blitz didn't remember

them being too social with Fluttershy often. "Can you come here for a

second Fluttershy?" They asked, waving her over. Fluttershy turned to

Blitz, as if looking for permission.

"Bah go ahead, it's fine. See what they want, I'm going to look

at the uh, fruit stand." He said, trotting over to it, yet turned his

ear to see if he could listen to what they were saying. Oddly enough,

the only bits of the conversation he could hear was from Fluttershy.

It was only his name, and something like 'oh no, it's nothing like

that, he's a friend of Twilight's'. Then the yellow pony was returned

to his side.

"Everything okay?" He asked her as they then continued their

journey to Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh yes, everything is perfectly fine." Fluttershy reassured. He

only looked at her before suddenly a blast of confetti was exploded

before him.

"Hi Fluttershy! Who's this? A new pony to Ponyville?! Welcome!" Pinkie welcomed warmly, looking as if she was getting ready to go into song. He placed a hoof quickly to her lips to stop her.

"Blitz, Rainbow Blitz. Nice to meet you too but I'd really don't want this to be a big production. Thanks." He told her, placing his foot back down onto the ground. Pinkie blinked for a moment, then smiled brilliantly.

"Come inside! I made some really tasty treats, you just have to try them!" She said, swinging her hoof around him, bringing both of them inside. "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"That's, great. So, where's the grub?" He glanced around. Now that Pinkie mentioned food, he was pretty hungry from the spell experiment with Twilight. Pinkie snorted.

"Oops, did I say I had them ready? I mean I need to cook them! You'll both help, won't you? C'mon, with all three of us it'll be super fun!" The pink pony cheered on.

"Not interested." He told them bluntly.

"I think it would be fun..." Fluttershy whispered under her breath quietly.

"Yeah! It totally would be!" Pinkie nodded eagerly. Blitz sighed. Either way he would be stuck here while they baked the treats.. And he was starving!

"Alright fine, but there better be more for me!" He reluctantly agreed. Pinkie laughed.

"You got a deal! Every pony to the kitchen!"

((Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two every pony. 3 Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if they seem a bitout of character in this chapter! I'll make sure to fix that in the next, until then, have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoyed it.~))


End file.
